


Safely break

by cucoriedka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucoriedka/pseuds/cucoriedka
Summary: Yuuri hasn’t got it always easy. Even when the world doesn’t strictly order who you’re supposed to be anymore, being an omega is never an easy task.It’s decades since omegas gained same rights as alphas, gotten the chance to speak freely and done what they want. And they did...***I'm sorry but the rest of the summary is in the first chapter. It was too long.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119





	1. summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the notes at the end

It’s decades since omegas gained same rights as alphas, gotten the chance to speak freely and done what they want. And they did.

The first omega that competed in Olympics and got to the place to stand on the same stage as the alpha winners, became a motivation, an idol to any omega who wanted to get somewhere. 

But unfortunately, not everyone could. 

Some countries were still undeveloped, and some disciplines were just too hard for an omega body to handle them. 

And here was Yuuri. An omega whose dream was to professionally figure skate just like his biggest childhood crush Viktor Nikiforov. He left the safe career of ballet dancer and decided to discover the, for omegas, undiscovered waters of figure skating.

And became the first omega that ever skate on real figure skating world championship without the world even knowing it. He won the sixth place and became the first omega that successfully competed in the sport that everyone thought was intended for strong alphas. 

But that wasn’t good enough for him. He thought he failed and retired. Until his own idol decided to coach him and bring him to the top.

Which from the beginning couldn’t be easiest task…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shortly:
> 
> Everything is basically the same (plot, characters, their relationships)  
> The main change is A\B\O dynamics.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic on Ao3 and also my first story on this topic. 
> 
> I'm sure they are lots of mistakes because English is not my first language so if you have time, please warn me about them.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment where you criticize my grammar or structure of the sentences. It would really help me to improve. 
> 
> Now to the story  
> hope you like it :DD

“Yuuriii,” whined Viktor from across the rink. “We already did this! I know you can do this. What’s the problem then?”

There was at least ten reasons Yuuri could think about right in that moment. For example, one: he wasn’t the only one skating in the rink and it doesn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake off his paranoia and nervousness. 

Even after all these years of training and pretending, he couldn’t accustom being around so many alphas. Their testosterone clouded his mind and weakened his muscles. It was one of the omega traits he really hated. 

And the fact that even when the skaters weren’t alphas, he would still feel like every step he takes would be a mistake and would make a fool of him, wasn’t really helping. Anxiety isn’t funny even when at home you have a nice waiting nest, filled with the clothes of your idol. 

The idol who is now shouting at you for not taking any attention. Right.

“I’m sorry, Viktor,” he sighed, hoping that his voice didn’t give away how hard he was fighting against the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

With that he was getting to the second fact why he sucked so much on today’s training: hormones. 

The thing was that he reached the safe limit of taking his suppressants. He needed at least a weekly break and he could only hope that during that week he wouldn’t fall into the heat.  
His doctor said that the safest way to accomplish that was simply give his body a rest. Just a week of laying in his nest, snuggling to the scent of his family and watching tv. No stress, no strain and definitely no alphas. 

The problem was that he learned this information just a week ago. And a week is certainly not enough time to preschedule his detailed training plan. 

And to mentally prepare for the fact that he will have to tell his alpha coach that he is an only male omega that ever dared to professionally figure skate.

So, he did the probably worst thing he could. He stopped taking his suppressants while not telling anyone about it and decided to stick to his daily routine as normal as he could. 

Starting with today.

After not telling anything other than an apology Viktor stance started to change from slightly frustrated to worried. 

“Is everything okay? I noticed that you were acting quite weird today. If you’re not feeling well you should’ve just told me, I wouldn’t push you too hard.” His eyebrows got closer together as he tried to figure out what was wrong. 

His last sentence sounded almost… hurt, like the fact that Yuuri didn’t come to him if something is troubling him, isn’t appealing at all. And Yuuri had to supress a shiver. 

The idea that the strong handsome alpha, witch he’s liked for a very long time now, do actually worry about his wellbeing is just too nice for his not restrained omega self.  
Even when his logical side of brain tells him, that the worry he’s been given is the one from coach maybe a friend, but not an alpha. Plus, Viktor doesn’t know that he is an omega so he can’t worry about him as an alpha. 

He shook his head trying to clear his mind. “No, no I’m okay, really. Just… I don’t know. Probably just stress from the next competition or something,” he lied. 

After his words Viktor’s face cleared up and a big smile formed on his lips.  
“Really? You don’t have to worry about that at all! Your skating is beautiful and I’m sure everyone will see it as I do.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Viktor, don’t say things like that after I just screwed up my whole training,” he said flushed, as he tried to hide his red cheeks.

Really, what is he thinking saying stuff like that like it was nothing. Only Viktor can abash an omega, without even knowing it. 

“Aww, don’t think about it like that, Yuuri,” he crooned and adorably tilted his head to his shoulder. “We all sometimes have bad days. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Yuuri could only shrugged and pretended that a pleasant heat is not spreading to his whole body. 

“Okay, I think that is enough training for today,” Viktor clapped his hand together and shot a smile. “Go change, you can take a shower at home, I am starving. Come to the car after you’re done.” He said already going there himself. 

Yuuri knew he probably end his practice just because he thought nothing productive can be done for the rest of the day from his side and he was truly grateful for that.  
He’s sure that one more hour and he would start crying for real or at least lost his mind from all the scents of competing alphas. He glided to the barrier of the ring and stepped on the solid ground. 

It didn’t take him too long to change himself. He threw the sweaty clothes in the bag after checking they didn’t swell his natural scent. He did check himself too and was pleased that the cancelling deodorant wasn’t necessary.  
He put on some comfy clothes he packed before, grabbed the bag, locked the locker where he put his skates and started walking down the hallway to the parking lot.

“Hey, ready to go home?” greeted him Viktor after he sat in the car, next to him. 

“Sure.” Sounded his answer as he put his bag between his legs so he can sit more freely. From the rink it is only ten or so minutes to Viktor’s place but after training everything, that can bring him comfort he welcome with open arms.

“Tired?”

“Yes, you can say so.” 

He was mostly sleepy, more than anything. After being on his suppressants almost two years, he nearly forgot how difficult it is to sense everything and try not to let that affect him.  
Yes, he was not an ideal omega. He was taller than the average males his second gender and even when he had soft appearing face and slightly wider hips, no one on a first sight would type him to be what he is.

But everything that affect any omega affect him too. And omegas are sensitive to feelings of others, they’re fragile, sometime insecure and kind. It was their second nature. Yuuri could do nothing with it. He learned that it is pointless to stifle who he is to himself. He only had to learn how to open to others too. 

Viktor’s car was warm. It was filed with his scent mixing with his own. It felt like the safest place on earth at that moment, with Victor sitting right next to him. He only wanted to close his eyes, listen to Viktor’s scooting voice that hold him secure and sleep, dreaming of…

“…uri- Yuuri!” He jolted awake. Did he fell asleep? The look that Viktor was giving to him said that he probably did.

“You fell asleep,” confirmed Viktor softly. 

Has Yuuri already said how beautiful blue Viktor’s eyes were? Because they are. They’re the kindest, the most honest eyes he ever saw an alpha have. And right now, they were looking at him like he was the most adorable puppy that tripped over his own feet. 

“You have to be really tired. Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe it’s a starting cold. In Russia it is a lot colder than Japan, it would make sense.” 

For a moment there, the only thing Yuuri could do was staring at him. How could be anyone so perfect?

“No, no,” he nearly shouted when he realized what is going on and flinched at his own voice. “I swear, I’m okay, it’s just a bad day as you said. Nothing to worry about. In Japan we have cold winters too, it’s not that bad here.”

Viktor didn’t seem to be startled by his sudden outburst. He kept looking at him doubtfully and only sighed when he was sure he’s not going to tell him anything else.

“If you’re sure…” Yuuri nodded. “Okay. Well, we’re already here. At first, I wanted to just let you sleep and simply carry you up, but I remembered how flushed you are whenever I touch you so I thought you would rather me to wake you up.”

Yes, and not only when you touch me. Yuuri thought nearly the same second his cheeks started to redden again.  
He really couldn’t decide if he is glad that Viktor woke him up. At one side he would be really embarrassed after they came up, but it could be worth that feeling of his arms firmly and securely wrapped around him. Taking care of him, carrying him to their house when he would lay him on his bed, to his nest…

“Yes!” he shouted again with even redder face. “Yes, thank you, I can walk myself up.” 

With that he opened the door and fired from the car only stopping to grab his bag. 

He couldn’t wait to be in his room with blanked around him so he could start to curse his damn hormones for making him act so stupid.


	3. Chapter 2

Everything was going worse than he scheduled. And maybe he could change his next steps, but he couldn’t even remember if there were some steps he scheduled.  
Yeah, things were clearly not ideal. 

As soon as he came to Viktor’s apartment, he locked himself in his room and jumped on his bed. Viktor tried to talk to him trough the door, asking if everything was fine, and why did he run from the car so suddenly. 

When he didn’t answer, just burrowed himself more in the blankets, he repeated at least three times that he will be in his room if he will need him, before finally walking away.

As that was even an option. 

Yuuri was helpless. 

He liked Viktor, he really did, he was just… too scared to think about “what ifs”. Even when he doubted that Viktor would think of him less as an omega when he’ll find out, it was possibility. 

That was the first reason why he didn’t tell him in the first place, when he accepted the offer of being his coach. 

It wasn’t common but it also wasn’t unheard of that there still were alphas who weren’t satisfied with omegas that do “alphas” jobs. They thought that omegas are not good for anything other than bear their children, took care of the households and pleased their alphas whenever they need it.

And why should they change anything about that, when like that it is most comfortable option for them?

No, Yuuri should not think about it like this. 

Viktor was a really good person, great alpha. Not once, before and after he met him, has he tried to ashamed an omega. He has no good reason to be thinking about him like that.

His bigger problem now was his reputation. As a skater anyone thought of him as a quiet beta. On tv, everyone was talking about him as such and he never tried to correct them. It would be a big scandal if the media found out about it like this, from anyone other than him. 

No one would banned him from competing, no, sports were trying for years now to attract more omegas to dedicate their lives for movement, but they would look at him as on omega who is ashamed of his second gender. 

And that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Not for him, not for Victor, not even for his country he represented in figure skating. 

Maybe he could call Phichit and ask him for an advice. It wouldn’t be the first time they had to solve his omega problems. He was the only one that know about him, except for his family, of course so when something went wrong, he was the first one to know about it.

Phichit was the kindest beta friend anyone could hope for and he was so grateful he had him. He didn’t doubt he would give him the best solution he can, after shouting at him for not telling him sooner about his situation. 

So he grabbed his phone from his bag and sit himself more comfortably on his bed. Because this will be surely a long talk. 

He clicked at his telephone number list and hold his finger just before Phichit’s name. Again so… what if it isn’t that great idea? What if is his friend training right now? He really didn’t want to bother him if he’s doing something important. 

He could just wait until things were really important. Not calling him just because he messed up one training and redden up after his coach call his skating beautiful and told him that he wanted to carry him to his apartment. 

He tried to imagine if Phichit would want him to call him with this stuff. He said that whatever was bothering him, even the slightest feeling, he can call him but stuff like that are always said and people don’t usually mean them literally. 

Well, if he’s training right now, he said to himself at last, he can just ignore the ringing and I’ll can call him later. And if he’s not then one advice won’t hurt anyone.

He pressed the contact and waited. 

“Hello?” came the reply in the usual cheerful voice his friend has. 

“Hi, Phichit. This is Yuuri.”

“Yuuri!” if it was possible his voice sounded even more happy. He also sounded out of breath, so he probably did train. But it was too late to back out now. 

“What’s up? I haven’t heard from you for ages! What’s the matter?”

“I…” he gulped. “Phichit, I think I messed up.” 

On the other line was a quick silent. 

“Okay, no problem,” he said seriously. 

Phichit was funny and cheerful person but when the situation needed it, he knows how to be serious. Many times he knew things were bad even before Yuuri started crying from his larking hormones and turned on his “my-friend-needs-me“ mode. 

“I just ended my training and I still need to change myself. I’ll be done in five minutes top and then I’ll be all yours. Until then, don’t panic. I’m sure we can solve whatever problem you did fall into now. Okay?”

Yuuri sniffs. What did he ever done that he got friend so good?

“Okay,” he whispered, on the edge of crying again. 

“Okay,” Phichit repeated with tone that shoved he was smiling while saying it. Yuuri could imagine his reassuring and peaceful smile and for a moment he really missed his home. 

With five minutes flying away like thirty seconds the mobile in his hands started ringing.

“I’m here,” said Phichit immediately once he picked up. “You can start. But, first of all I need to know if you’re okay. Does somebody… done something?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” he was quick to him calm down. 

“That’s good,” relief was definitely hearable in his voice and Yuuri couldn’t stop a small smile. “Then what happened? Do you feel like everything is too much? Like… your anxiety?”

“Kind of,” he didn’t even know where to start. “It’s more of a hormonal problem if you know what I mean?”

“Ooh, I think I do,” Phichit said teasingly. “Does it have something to do with your new sexy alpha coach with whom you are recently living?” 

“No! Well… yes, but that’s not the main problem.”

“Fine,” sounded the last laugh before he became serious again. “So, tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me whatever.”

“Yes, I do.” He really did. But also, he didn’t doubt that after telling everything will be a long angry lecture about how stupid and dangerous was, what he did. And for that he really wasn’t looking for. 

“The thing is that approximately a week ago my doctor from Hasetsu called me. He told me that the data they have in their computers are automatically reminded to them if they have a term in them.” He waited until Phichit acknowledge what he just said with a short “Hmm” before continuing. 

“He told me that that day he received a message with a expiration term and… that the limited time for taking my suppressant without a break is going to run out. He wanted to know if I knew about that.”

“You didn’t, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” he admitted. 

“… so, when are you going to stop taking them? How much time do you have?” Phichit gasped as only now he did realize something. “Oh my gosh, are you going into heat?” he said really worried now. 

“I’m not if I can do something about that.” Yes, and he didn’t really until now. 

“That’s good,” he exhaled. “So I guess, that you will just take it easy so nothing could happened while of them or you’ll go to heat. Easy. Just tell Viktor and you can take a week break of training. I really doubt he will push you into something that’s not safe.”

Yes, if it was that easy. 

“You know, that’s place where things are starting to get difficult,” Yuuri told him carefully. And both of them were quiet for a while.

“Please, tell me you didn’t,” begged Phichit. Yuuri could practically hear how done he is and how much he’s holding down to start shouting at him right there. 

He knew what Phichit meant. He never told him that he didn’t tell Victor about his second gender. It definitely sounded better then than it sounds now. 

“Are you serious, Yuuri?! You’ve never told him? What were you thinking?” now he sounded angry. “Even when you don’t like it, your body needs different treatment than other genders do. That is a fact, Yuuri and if Viktor doesn’t know it then he can’t adjust your training at such.” Disappointment was clear from his voice and it wasn’t pleasant for any of them. 

“I think I wasn’t thinking.” Was his soft answer.

“Damn right you weren’t,” he said and then just sighed waiting to slightly calm down. “Okay, that’s not really important right now even when you have to promise me later, that you will definitely tell him. Most ideally before you stop taking the suppressants.”

“Yeah, about that-“

“Yeah, about that. When exactly does the limit end? How much time do you still have? You have to prepare everything: cancelling soaps, deodorants, contraception…” and then he started to list every item that came to his mind.

Yuuri still had to tell him that he already started with abstinenting from today. Anyway, he strongly doubted that everything that Phichit was listing would be really important just for that week. 

“Phichit, I… I already stopped taking them. From today.”

That shut him up immediately. For a time, he needed to absorb what his friend just said him. Surely no one can be that stupid, right?

“What… what do you mean- you already stopped taking them?” he asked dully.

“Yes, that’s what I just said. From today for a week.” 

“You’re actually serious?”

When all he got from Yuuri was silence, all hell broke out. 

“Oh my God, do you even know how dangerous what you just did is? Because it’s a damn lot dangerous!” This was definitely the reaction Yuuri was expecting.  
“Yuuri! We talked about this. Not once. When something important is going on, if you’re going to do a radical change in your life, you have to tell somebody about it.”  
“I know, Phichit, let me-“

“No, Yuuri!” he shouted. 

From the other side of the phone Yuuri could hear how much his friend is worrying about him right now. He sounded close to tears and Yuuri couldn’t decide if they’re from an anger or thinking about whatever tragic situation could happened. 

“Yuuri,” he said again in a small voice. So small Yuuri’s omega side immediately wanted to grab his friend, cover him with his arms in a powerful hug and whisper him shootings words of understanding. “Tell me honestly, what were you thinking, and what exactly happened today, that you’re calling me now?”

“I just though that I will continue doing everything same as in the normal day. It’s been so long since I was without any suppressants and I accustom to them so much that… I forgot how hard it is without them.” 

“Yuuri…” 

He really started to cry. Maybe it was because of hormones maybe he was just so disappointed of himself from disappointing his friend. But little tiers started to leek from his eyes and even when his cry didn’t blow into the full weeping yet, he was really glad, that at the last he could let go the dam, that was floating with water from the start of the day.

“You don’t have to cry, Yuuri. We’re going to solve this out I promise.” Came again Phichit shooting voice. “I’m sorry I shouted but you have to know how stupid was, what you did. Everything could happen, you could get hurt and very easily.”

“I know,” sniffed Yuuri.

“That’s good, like that we can guarantee that something like this won’t happened again. Now, if you can stop crying, I would be really glad if you tell me about what happened today.”

“Yes, sure,” came a nosy respond. “I didn’t take my pills today and at first it was okay. But then at the rink there were so many alphas and none of them wore any smell repressants and they were so competitive and angry at themselves and all of it smelled so bad. I couldn’t focus on anything. We had to stop my training earlier.”

“So smells are the main problem?” Phichit wanted to make sure.

“Yes and… also my hormones are acting up at least three times stronger than they normally do-”

“Which is still like two times stronger than with other second genders,” Phichit couldn’t really help and not refer on his omega side that he was still repressing. 

“Yes,” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “And also, I’m starting to get more… omega… with Viktor.” Came out sheepishly.

“That’s not that surprising. You’re crazy into that guy even when you have pills to hold you back, of course you’ll be more attracted without them and potentially heat coming.” From his mouth it sounded so sure, like he didn’t even have to think about it. Some well known fact. 

“Don’t say it like that,” he groaned embarrassed. “And you don’t know a bit of how I was acting by him yet."

“I think I can imagine,” Phichit said simply. 

“Don’t make fun of me! Tell me rather what I should do. I have really strict training plan and I can’t just take a break for a week.”

They did discuss. Some of the ideas tolerable, some of them just wrong. As Yuuri was getting more and more frustrated, Phichit came with the worst idea of them all.

“I think you should tell Viktor,” he said confidently. 

“Are you insane?”

“No, why would I be?” Phichit asked. “Sooner or later you’ll have to tell him anyway and I think he deserves to know the truth.”

Yuuri thought about it. But he was just so insecure about himself. He was nothing compared to Viktor. He was the greatest skater of them all, winner of five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. A legend of figure skating.

And Yuuri was… Yuuri. A chubby skater who couldn’t even end in the first five places in GPF. Who is he to compare himself to Viktor? To selfishly take his time, his career from him for nothing more than a fantasy of being something more than he is.

He didn’t even want to imagine what a disappointment he would be to him, if he told him that he is an omega on top of that all. 

“I’m scared, Phichit,” came an honest reply. “I’m scared what he will think about me, that he would no longer want to be my coach.”

“If you want to know what I think,” well, even if he didn’t, he would have to listen to it. “I think that Victor is a truly good person, inside out. He flew all the way from Russia to Japan only because he was captivated by this little skater. He decided to be his coach and conditionally end his career. 

“I don’t think that he is looking at any omega with nothing but respect and if yes and he would not want to be your coach any longer, then I don’t think he was even worth your time.”

“Phichit I… I don’t know what to say,” was Yuuri’s watery reply. He was so touched, his waterfalls grew only bigger. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” came cheerfully. “There is nothing to be thanked for. I just said what I think and what facts I know about. There is nothing wrong with omegas and if someone think something different, then he’s just an asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess so,” Yuuri laughed through the tears. 

He truly had the best friend anyone could hope for.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D  
> Every kudo and comment are appreciated.

In the end, Phichit was able to persuade him. He was supposed to tell Viktor before tomorrow’s training, so they can discus the changes in his plans.

But he still didn’t know how to tell him. 

He couldn’t just come to him and say: ”Hey, Viktor. Have I ever told you that I’m an omega? No? Well, I am. Just so you know.”

No, that shouldn’t even be taken as an option. Maybe he could take things slowly. Well, slowly as that 12 hours he got. 

He could decently show him. He could subtly release happy pheromones when they eat. Most ideally something sweet. That’s one of the most known omega traits, isn’t it?

Or he could take some of his clothes, that he knew, Viktor would search for, so he can subtly tell him, he needed them for his nest. 

He looked at it. Some of Viktor clothes were already thoroughly laying beside his pillows and on the sides of his bed. He was certain, that the things he borrowed would be the ones, Viktor wouldn’t look for. 

Some of Viktor’s old t-shirts, that were laying in the deep depths of his closet long enough to absorb his smell. Once he even took his bedding and change it for a new one so he wouldn’t notice. He was always careful with stuff like this. 

But he could take his dark blue shirt. Or one of his training clothes, he would definitely notice, that these are missing. He would have to tell him then. 

That sounded like a solid plan. 

Yuuri stood on his legs. He was sure, that the longer he’s going to think about it, the more insecure he will be and at the end he would quit. He had to do it now, or he would run and Phichit would kill him. 

Slowly he opened his door and closed it behind him. He was sure to do it every time, even when none of them were home. Or else, his scent would escape, and Viktor would smell it in the living room too. 

And he also had to guard his nest. He can’t have his alpha look at it before it’s warm and perfect. 

He quietly came to the small living room. Viktor was still in his room, so he would have to wait until he came out to took clothes from his wardrobe. Until then, his jacket from front hall would have to do. 

His arms closed around the soft piece of fabric that was definitely more expensive than his whole set of clothes, and brought it to his nose. Slowly he breath in and nearly purred. Viktor wore it during his whole practise at the ring and now it practically drowned in his scent. 

He wanted to hide into it and pretend that the arms of the jacket were, in reality, Viktor’s arms. 

But that will have to wait until he had all of the items for his nest. 

He brought it to his bed and adjusted it so it would match with the rest of his collection. He wondered if taking the pillows from the sofa would be too much. 

He concentrated so much on his work, that he didn’t even register that Viktor has left his room and now was walking towards his.

“Yuuri,” came his whining voice. “Yuuri, I’m hungry. Let’s go eat somewhere.”

He had like five second to run towards his door and stopped Viktor from coming in. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouted once he finally shut the door. “Oh my gosh, Viktor, you can’t scare me like that.”

Viktor was looking at his with this curious look in his eyes and Yuuri realized that there wasn’t anything he could be scared of, on what he just did.

He literally just came to his room to ask him if he want to eat. He nearly face-palmed and tried to explain himself more clearly.

“I mean, what if I was just changing? You could walk on me naked!” 

“It wouldn’t be anything I haven’t seen already,” came his cheerful reply on which Yuuri had to blush. “We bathed in the same onsen. Did you forget already?” His face drastically changed so his mouth no longer held that heart shaped smile but sad frown. 

Yuuri had to admit that Viktor was master in changing emotions in seconds. And that came from insecure omega with anxiety.

“No-no I did not,” said sputtering Yuuri. “But at least some warning would be nice.” 

The alpha only smiled again at him started talking about the thing he came to him in the first place. Food.

“So, I was thinking, you have to be really hungry too after the training and I’m not sure if any of us really want to go shopping right now and then cook. I definitely don’t. So we can go out, there’s this really nice Chinese restaurant in the next alley we haven’t been yet…”

“Yes,” Yuuri stopped him. He smiled gently when Viktor blinked and looked at him too. “We should go. I just need to change myself and we can go.” 

Viktor was surely happy with Yuuri’s agreement and told him he will wait for him. He dressed in on of his more presentable black jeans and decided that the blue shirt he wore was fine enough to wear for dinner. 

Just as he was looking for his wallet, he heard Viktor’s voice from the hall.

“Yuuri, haven’t you seen my jacket? I swear I left it here when we arrived from the rink.”

Yuuri froze. 

Was this that moment? He turned to his head to his nest and saw the jacket where he lay it next to his pillows just moments ago. 

Should he tell him now? Or was it safer to grab it and return it to Viktor with some bad lie about how he was cold and just borrowed it for a second?

“Yuuri?” sounded again, this time closer than the last.

He made his decision. 

Like Phichit said: sooner or later the truth will reveal itself. And with everything that is going on, it is only fair for Viktor to know about it.

His hands shook a little bit as he grabbed the jacked from his nest. The spot where it was laying was empty and for a reason, for Yuuri unknow, it was really sad.

Slowly, he walked to the door to his room and gently opened it to looked at Victor, that stood only steps before them. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor said quite confused as he saw him, hiding behind the door. 

“Viktor… I have something you should probably know.” Yuuri’s voice was really quiet, but not so that Viktor couldn’t hear him.

He knew, that the whole situation had to be really weird for him and right now he doesn’t understand. He walked from behind the door, still securely holding Victor’s jacked in his hands. They were probably sweating from the nervousness he was feeling and for that moment he couldn’t feel bad about it.

His sweat probably had some of his smell in it and he not intentionally let the jacket absorb it that way.

He felt calmly with their smells mixed together.

“What’s happening? Is that my jacket?” 

Viktor’s questions were confused, and he probably had them more in the mind but once he saw what expression was Yuuri wearing, he closed his mouth. Yuuri looked serious, insecure and with a little bit of worry and he understood that something serious was going on. 

His usually carefree persona changed to typical alpha’s posture when something’s wrong and they don’t have control over it. But he couldn’t hide the worry for Yuuri, and he calmed a little bit seeing it. 

Yuuri may not be happy with omega traits that were linked to alphas, but alpha who will help when he worry, and is not sure about something, is exactly what he needed at the moment.

“I think we should talk,” Viktor took the conversations in his hands.

He gently grabbed Yuuri for his elbows and leaded him to couch where he sat him down and then took a place beside him. 

With one hand still holding him he assured Yuuri that he had time and that whatever is wrong, they can surely solve it out. 

“Does this somehow relate to what happened on today’s training?” he asked carefully at last. 

Yuuri nodded and thought about the best way to start. Viktor didn’t press just like he said and let Yuuri fix things in his head firstly. 

“I’m sorry I took your jacked,” he said at last, still holding it in hands. He didn’t even offer it back.

“That’s fine, you know I would give it to you if you asked.” Viktor smiled, not urged him to give it back. He slightly stroked his hand he was holding, hoping to be even more convincing. “Would you like to say why did you take it?”

“It smelled good,” Yuuri murmured. He was not looking at him or else he would be able to see the small gentle smile that Viktor made.

“Really? I haven’t washed it for some time,” came playful response. 

“It smells like you,” was all Yuuri could whisper before hiding his face in the fabric he was holding, like confirming what he just said. 

“Yuuri,” surprised, even little confused. “Why would…” his next question wore out like the last piece of ink in the pen. Last letters only whispering.

Viktor’s eyes grew bigger and he took one deeper breath. 

Yuuri was scared to look up and found out if he realized. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri, are you…? I’ve never asked…” one sentence mixing with the other Viktor sounded absolutely taken aback. 

Asking like he couldn’t believe himself or the fact he just found out he asked incredulously: “Yuuri, are you an omega?”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of the chapter for the notes

Asking like he couldn’t believe himself or the fact he just found out he asked incredulously: “Yuuri, are you an omega?”

When Yuuri presented he was 12 years old. He was still a child and his first heat reached him unprepared. 

At that time, he still lived in Hasetsu, with his parent. With both of his parents betas, and sister who presented few months ago as an alpha, no one really expected him to be an omega.

He himself didn’t. 

He was always softer than his peers, with chubby pink cheeks and sweet personality, but everyone thought that was just… Yuuri. Not his second gender. 

When his first heat came, he wasn’t in school. He wasn’t in the rink, training. 

He was at home, in the osnens. And he was always thankful for that fact. 

At first, he didn’t even realize something was wrong. Immersed in the hot water, feeling warm with drops of sweat on the forehead was not unexpected. 

But after some time, things started to change. The hot feeling was not longer pleasant, nice warm water feeling more like it was boiling. He could feel the blood flow in his veins and his ears started to ring.

And then the smell came.

Sweet, intoxicated, so thick he nearly started chocking. He’s never smelled something like that until then. 

Of course, his first reaction was to come to his parents. 

With only towel hiding hiding his most intimate parts, he walked fast through the onsens with relaxing alphas in them.

His parents were not prepared. They immediately knew what was happening, with smell that strong, reminding the taste of the honey when you put just too much in your tea. 

As fast as possible they escort him to his room, far away from alphas who already smelled the feverish omega and locked the door. 

The next few days were horrible for little Yuuri. 

He drowned in new scary emotions and thoughts, in his… cravings he didn’t understand. Everything was just too hot and no matter what he did, nothing helped. 

His family was busy with taking care of him. They had to close the onsens for a week, buy smell-hidings for his room, for until then they thought they weren’t necessary, and other supplies for the heats. 

They brought him water and snacks during the time he was sleeping and tried to ease his suffering the best they could. 

It didn’t help the fact that the week after was a hell. Exhausted, weak and dehydrated he couldn’t do practically anything different than rest. 

He lost lot of time for the school and training and it was difficult accustoming to everything again. All at once his senses were more sensitive to every impulse, he started to go to special doctor, that prescribed him medication made specially for him. Now he had his own smell which as an unpresented child he hasn’t got. He had to had to start looking at world differently.

His life turned upside down during just one week, and he wasn’t sure if he could accustom to something like that. 

Right now, with his face hidden in the depths of Viktor’s jacket he thought about that times. In that moment he felt nearly the same as then. His world was about to turn upside down again and Viktor was the one who designated which way. 

He could say that he no longer wanted Yuuri to be his protégé, that he can’t train an omega with a zero experience with his second gender. 

Or he could start looking at Yuuri in different way.

Yuuri always liked Viktor, even before he represented. He didn’t want Viktor to looked at him differently just because he now knew that he’s an omega. He would rather him to abandon him than that. 

After Viktor’s question both of them were silent, thinking about the answer which was clear from the beginning. 

The arm with which had Viktor held him loosened and it silently fall in his lap. 

Yuuri wanted to sob. 

Instead of that he raised his head and with watered eyes he looked at Viktor. He was looking back at him unbelievable, no indication what his reaction would be.

Mouth opened he squeaked. 

Viktor flinched at the sound and his palm automatically found his shoulder. He blinked, surprised same as Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” the person he addressed blushed at his own acting and hided his head in the jacket again.

“You are an omega, aren’t you, Yuuri.” Viktor voice softer than the last time, but still strongly incredulous. Sentence more a fact then a question.

Now Yuuri nodded which lead to tense silence. 

Viktor’s breathing was louder than usually. 

“I’ve never asked,” he said quietly at last. Words meant to himself more then Yuuri. “I just assumed that you’re a beta.”

It was like Yuuri thought. He doesn’t look like typical omega and he didn’t upbraid Viktor anything.

He was the one who didn’t say anything in the first place. Viktor wasn’t constrained to ask.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Viktor couldn’t understand. Yuuri knew that it doesn’t matter how he’d explain, Viktor couldn’t understand. Not because he wouldn’t want, just because he couldn’t. 

He’s an alpha. Successful one at that. Legendary figure skater, idol of many. 

It was hard to explain to someone the way he was feeling of himself, of his gender, about what others would think about him with that. 

So, he simplified the answer.

“I was scared,” he mumbled. 

He didn’t cry yet but was sure that it was coming.

“Of what?” asked Viktor confused. 

Of everything, Yuuri wanted to say.

“Your reaction? I don’t even know anymore,” he lied instead. 

His reactions, reactions of everybody else. Skaters, fans, public. He wasn’t weak, he didn’t want anyone to give them a chance to think that, so he didn’t.

“You think I would look at you differently if I knew?” came from Viktor incredulously, maybe a little angry. 

Yuuri only shrugged. What could he say?

“I wouldn’t,” said Viktor firmly, not letting room for a doubt. 

Yuuri didn’t raised his head. He knew it wasn’t true, even when Viktor didn’t want to believe it. 

“I wouldn’t.” he repeated after seeing Yuuri didn’t acknowledged his proclamation.

Then he turned his head: “I’m an omega, Viktor.”

“Why does that change anything?”

“You tell me,” Yuuri snapped. He started to be frustrated. This conversation didn’t aim to way he wanted it to go. 

At once, he wanted Viktor to be angry at him. 

He lied to him, didn’t tell him important facts about himself. He agreed on being his student, while not being honest about what everything that involves. 

Why Viktor didn’t yell? Why wasn’t he mad at Yuuri? Did he think that he couldn’t take it? Because he’s an omega, the gender with fragile heart?

“I’m an omega, Viktor. My body was literally made to just pop out children whenever I can. I have to work twice as hard as any beta or alpha to be on the same place as them. I can’t eat whatever I want because my body automatically thinks that I do it to the baby I don’t even have! I gain weigh very easily and then can’t lose it because the calories have already imposed into my hips and stomach. 

“It’s nice that world has started thinking we have the same abilities and power as other genders and gave us same competency but it still fricking hard to do what we dream about! So, try to empathy with me, try to think about what would happen if I tell everyone that I am an omega.”

Two big blue eyes were looking at him with nothing but surprise and astonishment. His mouth was opened just a little bit. He was staring like he’s never seen anything similar. 

“What did he do to be at the same ice as other skaters? Did judges give him milder conditions? That’s absolutely not fair! Omegas have it so easy! Everything about them is adjusting so just they feel more comfortable!

“Well, let me tell you something,” Yuuri looked directly into that blue depths with hard glare, full of anger and resolution. “That’s one big bullshit. We don’t have it easier than any other gander. And what isn’t fair is the way you’re talking about us without trying to imagine what it is like to be us.” 

Yuuri knew, he probably said too much. He didn’t want to shout at Viktor for something that wasn’t his fault. He didn’t do anything bad, quite the opposite. He was one of the rare people who were interested about others and their troubles.

He just genuinely wanted Viktor to know about reasons why he didn’t tell him, so he can understand and maybe forgive him he hide it. 

Right now, he was all Yuuri could look at, worrying how he would react for his sudden burst of emotions. 

“Do you think I would say something like that if I knew?” his voice didn’t say absolutely nothing about how he was feeling or what he was thinking about.

For some reason that upset him more than if he was shouting back. Was he hiding anger? Did he feel hurt by the way Yuuri was thinking about him? 

If Yuuri didn’t know, he couldn’t know, what was the right thing to say. Not angering him more or made him sadder.

“No, that’s not that,” Yuuri said gingerly. “Well… at first maybe. Before I knew you. But then I just… I was worried what would you think about the fact that I was hiding it from you.” 

“Why now,” fired from Viktor. 

“What?” he asked confused.

“Why telling me now?”

Yes, well, why?

He couldn’t tell him that Phichit said that he had to. Which was basically the truth, because without him he would never find the courage to talk to him. 

“I… I thought that it was time already…” he answered insecure about himself. 

They both knew it definitely the whole truth, but Viktor didn’t press further. Even in situation like this he was able to react with cold head. If Yuuri wasn’t already in the love with the alpha whose jacket he was still holding in his hands. 

Sometime between his outburst he was squeezing the fabric hard and made wrinkles. 

“What happened on today’s training?” he asked instead.

“The skaters. They were… distracting me. With their smell.” 

“Of course,” Viktor mumbled more to himself than Yuuri. “The vast majority of the skaters in our rink are alphas. The smell of competing testosterone can’t be pleasant.

“But why now? Didn’t it hinder you before, too?” he asked Yuuri, looking him into his eyes.

Honestly, Viktor took the whole thing better than he expected. Firstly confused, surprised. But he took it as a fact, he did… reconciliate with it really fast.

Or he didn’t absorb what everything it change yet. Maybe he wasn’t as experienced with omegas as Yuuri thought.

“Not really… You know, there’s another reason why I’m telling you this now.”

Yuuri had to gather all his courage to tell him about the suppressants. With him looking at him with expectation waiting for everything he had to say.

“I had to stop taking my suppressants.” Yuuri exhaled and Viktor’s eyes comically grew bigger with shock and understatement. 

And then he leant over Yuuri and snuffed him. 

Yuuri was begging every scratch not taken by his hormones yet, to not snuggle to his side and breath deep his scent too. Of course, it was even harder when after a while he registered how intense and focused his inhales were. 

With every breath Viktor took, he could feel how soft, warm air tickled him on the neck. Just this tiny bit above his scent gland. 

And before he could by any means react to that, Viktor was on his side again like nothing of it happened in the first place. 

“I never really thought about how you haven’t got any scent,” he said stoically. “Even betas have their own unique odor and you never had anything.” 

Absolutely abashed Yuuri was looking at him, not nearly as fine as Viktor was. 

Oh gosh, Viktor just nuzzled to his neck! How can he act like it wasn’t an intimate gesture only courting or mated pairs did.

“Now I smelled something. And if I had some doubts about you being an omega, now I would absolutely not be able to have. So sweet, Yuuri. No wonder you had to hide yourself with smell like that.” He grinned at him. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled ashamed, with red cheeks. His desire to hide his face in the jacket grew again. 

But he didn’t. He wanted to look at Viktor and know if he only said that to tease him or if he really liked his smell. 

Because he really liked that his. 

Viktor smelled like skating. So tempting, and dangerous at the same time. It invited him to come to him, to dip into that scent. 

But Viktor was alpha. And when you fell on the ice you hurt yourself. Not something that would really discourage a determined skater. It even thrilled him a little. The hard, tough edges, telling you who is really in the lead. 

And that everything behind a caring, kind and loving smell of the real Viktor. 

The one who was smiling at him right now, not panicking about what he just found out. Who reacted maturely, the most perfect way Yuuri didn’t even hope for.

“My smell repressants are probably already fading out,” Yuuri whisper dazed. 

“I have an idea,” told Viktor gently after taking in the state Yuuri was in. “I’ll go to the Chinese restaurant we were talking about earlier and I’ll bring the food here. And we can talk about everything during eating. How does that sound?”

Yuuri couldn’t not smile at him back. “I am hungry now that you’re talking about it.”

“Great!” Viktor wore his own happy grin. “Until then, you can rest, think about everything you want to talk to me about. But… I will probably need that jacket.” He pointed to jacket Yuuri was still holding securely in both his hands.

Who whined at the request, and pressed the soft material to his chest.

Viktor eyes grew even bigger than the last time and he automatically raised his hands in surrender. 

The typical omega sound had to invoke some alpha instincts in him and his smelled changed slightly to soothing. 

What when Yuuri realized, immediately caused shame from the action. But the jacket was just so warm and after day so stressful he needed something he can snuggle in. And the Viktor smell was still nicely prominent, mixing with his own, from how long he had already in his arms.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry,” came Viktor shooting voice. “I’m not going to take it from you if you really don’t want to.”

Yuuri weakly shook his head. He already messed it up, he no longer had a reason to supress the need of comfort. 

Small gently smile was on Viktor’s lips when he stood and went to his room for his warmer brown coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, most of the things Yuuri said to Viktor about what it is like to be an omega in the world of strong big alphas I took from my own experiences from what it is like to be a woman. 
> 
> I'm not going to talk about how bad men are and how hard it is to be a woman. I just like to propagate feminism in the light ways trough hidden messages like this. 
> 
> If you want, you can write a massage about what you think about this matter, I would like to hear every opinion. And if you just want to talk about whatever is troubling you, I'm here to listen :)


	6. Chapter 5

Warm drops of water were falling on Yuuri’s back and he enjoyed the feeling of hot vapor in the bathroom. It reminded him of home.

When Viktor leaved the house, he decided to take the very needed shower. After a day of training the smell of sweat and his own smell were prominent on his skin and he needed to get rid of it. If Viktor was able to find it on him, he couldn’t risk anyone else finding too.

However, his attention was not aimed on cancelling soap laying in from on him on shower holder but on the nice stream of water that slowly ran down his body. It evoked an illusion of warm protective hug. 

All at once sweet scent grew more prominent and it was no longer just a background of his own self. Yuuri flinched at the sudden change and finally started to notice his surroundings.

Immediately he started worrying at the intensity of the smell. Of course, he just washed away the last bits of cancelling deodorant he used in the morning before practise, but the aggressivity with which it filled the bathroom was not normal. 

He just thought about a hug. It shouldn’t affect his scent glands this much.

He should definitely be more careful with stimuluses that affected his heat. It was just one day he didn’t take his suppressants and he could already notice the changes in his behaviour. 

He sighed as he picked up the soap and started to applying it on his body. 

When he walked out of the shower the only smell in the room was the permanent smell of Viktor’s apartment.

He dried himself and put on some comfortable clothes and sat again on the couch where he and Viktor had a really heavy conversation just few minutes ago. 

Viktor’s jacket was laying there where Yuuri left it before going to clean himself. He picked it up and enclosed it to his face. With closed eyes, breathing Viktor’s smell worry started to fill his chest. 

What if he started to go into his pre-heat despite of everything? He couldn’t imagine trying to find heat room in some random hotel. He already started building his nest in his room here and the trouble and anxiety of being torn away from it during such frail time would be unbearable. 

And he definitely wouldn’t stay here. This is Viktor’s place he can’t ask something like this from him. 

Not even looking at the fact that heat haze Yuuri would absolutely lost his mind with an alpha so close to him.

With Viktor so close to him. 

No, he had to direct all his effort into trying to prevent going into heat first-place. 

But how can he, really? The rink is full of alphas trying to dominate each other. And he was there, ready to submit at one strong glare. 

He couldn’t simply stop coming, he needed all of the training he could get. Full week of resting can’t do him any good. Not to his shape he just got to acceptable form and not to his skills. 

Just as he was thinking of just grovelling into his bed and sulk under the pressure of helplessness the door was energetically opened and familiar figure walked inside. 

Yuuri raised his head and looked at the happy alpha with arms full of bags with food. He couldn’t help the warm feeling suffusing his chest. He intended standing up and coming help him with unpacking, but Viktor stopped him sooner that he could do so.

“Sit, sit, I got this,” he smiled with his gentle eyes. “I got you Veg Hakka Noodles. It reminded me of the dish you ordered in Vietnamese restaurant you really liked. I hope it’ll be fine.”

As in on command Yuuri’s stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed slightly. He didn’t lie when he told Viktor he was hungry. The man’s smile only widened and soon give him his portion with chopsticks. Yuuri only nodded, too eager to finally fill his belly with some food. 

He moaned once the taste got on his tongue. The noodles mixed with vegetables were anything he hoped for. 

He didn’t notice slight pause in the pose of the man sitting next to him after hearing the sound he made. 

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with somehow husky voice on which he just cleared his throat and started picking in his own food. 

They ate silently for some time, clicking of chopsticks only sound interfering the silence. 

Once the paper boxes were empty (to no one surprise, Yuuri’s first) Viktor went to kitchen, threw them away. 

“I think I have some questions,” spoke Viktor when he sat on his former place. “Of course, if you’re okay answering them.” He added quickly. 

Yuuri smiled, holding onto the jacket again and made himself more comfortable on the couch. 

“Shoot.”

“First thing that came to my mind was if anyone other know about you being omega.” Ask Viktor curiously. 

This one was easy. “Press doesn’t know, obviously.” He smiled coyly. “Other than my family, only my coach in Detroit and Phichit.”

“That Thai skater?” That surprised Viktor.

“Yes,” Yuuri smiled gently, thinking about his friend. After all, he was the one, who persuade him to talk to Viktor. Without him, this conversation wouldn’t even exist. “He was my only friend in America, we shared a flat back then.”

Between Victor’s forehead appeared little wrinkle, but as soon as Yuuri looked at it it was gone and Yuuri questioned if he didn’t just imagine the surly look.

“I’m not going to ask you why your last coach knew but you didn’t tell me.” He changed theme and leave a short pause for Yuuri to answer the unsaid question. 

When he didn’t, he continued. “Did he adjust somehow your training? Should I… change my approach to your training?”

Yuuri wanted to shout, why he thought that, he’s an omega, not disabled person. But he himself knew, that some truth was in his words. 

He remembered the phone call with Phichit and how he was angry because he didn’t tell Viktor anything and he trained him as a beta or even an alpha. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact, that even when he really didn’t want to, his body was different and required different approach. 

He sighed. “How much do you know about omegas, Viktor?” 

Which gulped at the question and uneasily scratched the behind of his neck. “Not much to be honest.

“Both my parents are alphas and with my career I couldn’t find long-term relationship, that require the presence and care as omegas do. I think there were two omegas, that I only spent one night with, nothing serious and during that I couldn’t possibly learn much.”

Yuuri listened to Viktor describing his relationships with omegas and something unpleasantly moved in his stomach when he mentioned his nightstands. 

Of course, Viktor was popular, beautiful and talented so he knew he had to be experienced in ways Yuuri wasn’t. It didn’t shock him, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t sting a little bit.

“Yes, probably.” He had to clear his throat before continuing. “Well, I think that most important thing in this is anatomy. From one side we have great stamina, but we’re not as strong.” He looked at Viktor if he’s listening.

Patient eyes were oriented at him and he looked eager to learn. There was seriousness in that glance because he knew, that every information could be important in their next steps. 

“I had quite different training in Detroit. I had more muscle trainings and we were giving flexibility more importance. And… I had shorter breaks but more frequented. For water and toilet because… well, lets just say anatomy.” He blushed a little not really wanting to explain further. 

Because omegas were fertile, their bladders were smaller so the uterus would have more space. And Yuuri was male omega on top of that. After presenting he had to find most stuff about himself on the internet, because even in school in second gender classes they did not tech everything. 

And Yuuri didn’t really want to go to such details. 

“And I can’t really remember anything important at the moment.” He said at last and Viktor nodded.

“Okay. That are changings we can do.” He smiled a little bit. “I think I had a lot to learn, right?” 

It was a rhetorical question and Yuuri didn’t answer. They both already knew what the answer would be anyway.

“I also wanted to ask… What it really means when you’re not on your suppressants? I know, they are helping you to focus and kind of suppress your “omega-self”.” He did the quotation marks with his hands on the last two words. 

“They also help with heats, I think” he said it more like question. “They help hide smell, right?” 

Looking at Viktor, an alpha so important, who won so many skate competitions without even pausing at the fact, taking it as matter of course, being so insecure of himself Yuuri wanted to giggle. It was so unnatural view and something about it made Yuuri calm. 

“Yes, you’re right for most parts.” He squirmed, trying to find more comfortable position. 

He was the end of the couch and having nothing he could lean on was not nice for his back. He turned himself that his profile was turned to Viktor, leaning on a back-rest. 

“Easily said, it should help with everything that is uncomfortable and stops from functioning normally. It doesn’t hide smell entirely, we still need to use smell-cancellings. And they stop heats, also not completely, it can happen that sometimes you go into heat even when you’re on suppressants, mostly in really stress situations nearly traumatic.”

“How omegas planning their heats?” asked Viktor suddenly, surprising Yuuri for a second. Viktor seeing the confusion on his face tried to explain. 

“I mean, alphas don’t really need they ruts if you know what I mean. They can have them but aren’t constrained to do so. And as much I know, omegas don’t have that privilege.”

Yes, the privilege, Yuuri thought sourly. 

“It depends on an omega. Some live a life, in an environment that allowed them to not take suppressants. I think the norm is approximately one heat for two months. But it can be a half year. 

“The safe limit is one heat for two years. I because I’m athlete have that schedule. Normally omega on suppressant have heats every half a year, it’s safest way to sidestep side effects.”

“Which side effects?” Viktor asked with slight frown on is face, looking kind of worried. 

Of course, it wouldn’t make sense for him. Why would anyone risk side effects if you can easily ensure there wouldn’t be any? 

“There are some, but none of them are guaranteed. Some doctors say that it can lead to irregular and chaotic cycle. Some say that it causes infertility.” He just shrugged, not really believing experts on omegas which aren’t even omegas. 

“And why-“ Viktor stopped himself half sentence, realizing how offensive his questions could sound. “I mean… What is so bad at heats that some omegas risk that?” 

Yuuri had to smile at that. Viktor knew how to ask the right questions.

“Heats are really tiring and absolutely pointless unless you’re trying to get pregnant. The heat itself is not as bad if you’re trying to look at it from the good side. But nearly always it’s the week before and week after the heat that are really the most troublesome.” 

Seeing how confused Viktor was, Yuuri continued educating him. 

“I’m sure you heard about preheat?” he asked awaiting Viktor’s nod. “Preheat is not exactly pleasant mainly from the mental side,” he continued once he got it. 

“You have absolutely no control of how you feel and how you will react to it. Of course, it happens during heats too, but you can’t really remember everything what happened. 

“And after heat is the week when you’re trying to find your real self, try to shake off the heat haze, the soreness.”

Viktor was absolutely abashed and Yuuri couldn’t upbraid him anything. If there’s anything that angered him more than slow-witted alphas in matter of omegas, it’s slow-witted alphas that didn’t get the chance of learning about omegas. 

“I never knew it’s this complicated.” 

“I know, not many people do,” Yuuri sighed more tired than anything. 

“If I can ask…” Yuuri nodded, “when was your last heat? You said you… have break every two years, it’s just so I know when to plan a bigger break.” 

It makes sense that he asked, but that was the problem Yuuri really needed to discuss all this time.

“If everything goes as planned, we had a long time,” he started insecurely. “The problem is that… that right now I don’t have my suppressants and that make me really susceptible to many inputs and…”

Finally, it looked like Viktor realized the main problem of their situation. 

“Wait, are you telling me that you’re going possibly into a heat?” he asked panicking. He grabbed his platinum hair and slightly pulled. Immediately Yuuri shot from his place and grabbed his wrists. 

Viktor stopped and slowly looked at him. They were looking at each other, both of them thinking about each other. 

Yuuri let go of him once Viktor dropped his arms. He couldn’t help himself one he saw him in such distress. Maybe it was even good. Viktor could see how different can omega be, when there’s nothing holding back their true selves. 

Viktor clear his throat, making low pitched noise, sounding almost like a purr. Shivers ran down Yuuri’s back and he stood, only so he can sit back on his former place, hugging Viktor’s jacket again. 

“What should we do?” Viktor asked after quick silence. 

Yuuri looked at him, surprised. We? 

“Well, I should be more careful with thing I know can me affect me that way.” He answered insecurely.

“Yes, that I know, but what should I do? Is it safe to go back to the rink and training?”

“Of course!” Yuuri shouted. He couldn’t miss whole week of practise! 

Viktor however didn’t seem to be as confident as Yuuri. 

“Are you sure? You mentioned that the alphas at the rink are not doing you good. That their smell is distracting.”

“Yes, it’s distracting, but not dangerous or anything. I wouldn’t go to heat just from the smell of random alphas not even that close to me.” He half lied. 

“What about me?” 

“What about you,” he blinked at Viktor’s pointed look. 

“I’m an alpha and I’m quite close to you. We live in the same house. Would my smell distract you?” 

Yes, I’m absolutely crazy from your smell, Yuuri wanted to say. Instead he rolled his eyes and said: “Viktor, right now I’m holding your jacket and I was holding it for at least two hours now. You could already notice that your smell doesn’t upset me.”

“Yes, right now.” He said, not easing his serious tone. “What if I’ll be angry? Frustrated, exited, aroused? What about then?”

Yuuri’s mouth opened from shock and he blushed furiously. Did Viktor just say something so… embarrassing so openly? 

However, he couldn’t act like it wasn’t a good question. 

What would Yuuri do, if Viktor would be… aroused?

“You… I…” Yuuri stuttered not finding the words. “Why would you…?” 

He had to shake his head and clear his thoughts. The redness from his cheeks didn’t recede. 

“Viktor, I… like your smell.” He said at last quietly. “It makes me calm, not unpleasant.” 

Small smile started to form Viktor’s lips and it grew only bigger with each word. At the end he was grinning happily at Yuuri. 

“Aww, Yuuri,” he pulled. “Does that mean you like me?” his puppy dog eyes plead for answer. 

“I…” said blushing Yuuri.

“You don’t have to answer, Yuuri! I like you too, moya zvezda.” He shot out of his place and suddenly his arms were around Yuuri. 

Which gasped at the sudden movement but didn’t pull away. Slowly he relaxed and even lay his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

The original was definitely better than his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> I would really appreciate any response from you. Write comments of what you think or add some kudos. It would really meant a lot <3
> 
> Thanks


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

All the night Yuuri slept like a baby and first thing he registered when he woke was how content he felt. He laid in his nest with all of his comfortable blankets with the smell of his home.

Viktor’s jacket covered the pillow next to his head. 

Few minutes Yuuri just laid there, with no worry about world and clearly challenging day that awaited before him. At last, it was amazing smell of fresh cooked breakfast that forced him out from under his comforter. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” greeted him Viktor’s cheery voice. 

He stood at the stove, spatula in one hand. Yuuri sleepily smiled back at him and had to internally chuckle at the image. The only thing that was missing to complete the ideal family morning was colourful apron on Viktor’s broad chest that said: ”I’m the cook”.

“As I was thinking what to do for today’s breakfast, I realized you never had a traditional Russian breakfast for more than month that you are here!” said Viktor, trying really hard to look hotly. “Big disappointment on my side, I have to say. So I decide to make you blini! It’s something like pancakes but smaller and thicker. I really love them when I was little, I begged my mom to make me them every morning.” He chuckled to himself probably remembering that memory. 

He then turned to questioningly look at Yuuri and he only nodded, already craving for anything he could get.

A plate was put down in front of him and he immediately had to swallowed from how good it smelled and looked. 

He didn’t wait for anything different and started showing the food into his mouth. 

Viktor watched him with small gentle smile for few seconds, before he himself started eating.

After breakfast they started preparing for the first morning training. Yuuri showered the night before decided, that he never can be too safe and add even more smell cancelling than yesterday. 

He changed into something easy and training dress threw into his bag. He left his skates in his locker at the rink, so the clothes, deodorant and water were the only he had to pack. 

He was ready in record time and sat on the sofa, waiting on Viktor who himself was quickly beside him. 

“Are you sure you want to go?” he asked him not the first time in this morning and probably not the last. 

After Yuuri’s next vehement nodding, he only sighed.

“But I want you to tell me if anything would upset you or would be too much.” Looking into his eyes he didn’t make any place for objections and Yuuri only nodded again. 

“So, lets go then.”

They put on their coats, locked the door and went to Viktor’s car. 

Only when Yuuri was fully seated he let himself start worrying. Yes, it was his idea, but anything could go wrong.

His main worry were other skaters at the rink and what would happen if his scent start leak trough his cancelling and clothes. How would they react? 

It was possible that they wouldn’t take him seriously anymore. They would detach him from the team and would allow him place on the rink only because of Viktor. 

Oh my god, even Yurio would be on today’s training. What would he do if he found out? Would he shout like the first time they met? Yuuri would definitely cry as hard as then. 

Would Viktor finally leave him if he realized what a burden Yuuri really is when they’d start treat him like a trash? 

Thoughts with same nature still swirled in his mind when they left the car and walked to the changing room. 

Only when his eyes on the little, blond, Russian teenager he could actually start thinking more of his skating than hypothetic scenarios. 

“Hi, Yurio,” he greeted him with Viktor. 

He didn’t even show he heard them and once he had his skates securely tied on his feet, he walked away without one word. 

“Don’t worry,” said Viktor after he shut the door hard enough to make Yuuri jump. “He’s always like that. Once you get to have some time with him you realize that under all that teenage angst, there is only little angry kitten.” 

They both laughed a little.

Once he was clothed in elastic nylon sweatpants and shirt intended for trainings only and had skates tied, they walked to the rink.

And Yuuri immediately could sense the change. 

The air was thick with the smell of sweat and pheromones. He shuddered a little and unintentionally stepped a little closer to Viktor’s side. 

His training started as always, with few laps around the rink. Then he did figures, starting with the easy ones and proceeded to more complicated. 

He didn’t have a stretching before so had to be careful to not stretched any muscle, so the hardest one he left be, making a note to practise them after routines. 

And only after then he could start making jumps. His probably least favourite part of trainings. 

After some doubles and triples he started feeling more and more anxious. He had a feeling that everyone in the rink is watching him and judging, thinking he can’t do it and doesn’t belong on the ice.

Maybe partly because of that his first quad ended with a fall. 

“Yuuri!” he could hear Viktor’s scream from other side of the rink once he tried to get back on his feet.

His whole face turned red with shame. 

Slowly, he skated to the railing were his coach was already waiting, slightly worried expression on his face.

“Hey, you okay?” Viktor asked softly, putting his hand on top of Yuuri’s. 

But before he could answer, there sounded a voice beside him.

“Really, Piggy?” it said and Yuuri turned to see that that person also rolled his eyes with the same amount of sass as was in his question. “Quad toe loop? And I though you had to have some skills when they allow you to compete.”

Yuri’s words cut deeper that Yuuri would admit. Toe loop was the only quad jump he was ever able to jump on a competition and now he wasn’t even able to do it on a training. 

He felt like crying and if his face wouldn’t be all flushed before, now it definitely would be.

“Yurio, that’s not very nice of you,” Viktor stood on his side, frowning a little looking at Yuri. 

He only snorted, replying: “It definitely wasn’t supposed to be nice. He fucked up on one of the easiest jumps, what should’ve I said? Good job, klutz, you win the prize for worst performance on a training in history of figure skating?” 

Now Yuuri had to bow his head and bit in his lip. Looking at his skates he though about how much truth Yuri’s words hold. 

“Also, that’s not my name, old man, so stop calling me by it.” He added curtly at the end.

“You know, Yurio, you can actually be pretty unwelcome when you want to.” Viktor shook his head in disapproval. “Yuuri’s not having a good day today so we both would be grateful if you could hold your comments for yourself for some time.” 

“What do I have to do with how fucking day he has?” Yuri reacted angrily. “But whatever, be soft to him however you want. I’m sure when you’re going to ignore his mistakes, he’s going to get so much better.” 

With that he turned and skated to his own coach, still with annoyed expression. 

Only after that Yuuri dared to lift his head and looked at Viktor, who looked quite angry himself. He noticed that his hand was still under Viktor’s, so he turned it end gently squeezed.  
“Don’t worry, I know he doesn’t really mean it.”

“I know he doesn’t,” Viktor doesn’t ease his frown, but squeezed his hand back. “That doesn’t mean he has to say things like that in the first place.” 

“He’s a teenager, Viktor,” Yuuri tried to look as carefree as he could, while his chest hurt a little. “They are suppose to be like that. Let him be angry at whole world.”

“Well, if you’re okay with it then I guess it’s fine,” Viktor sighed one last time and smiled afterwards, which Yuuri had to requite. 

And after he was really sure, Yuuri was uninjured after the fall he sent him back on the ice. 

In the end, training last nearly three and half hours without breaks and no more incidents with fellow skaters happened, which Yuuri was very helpful for, even when his whole body was sore from his fails. 

He was walking towards changing rooms (Viktor said he will wait him in the car) when he noticed how crowded the rink really was. 

It was a big rink and many sportsmen were using it, not only figure skaters but hockey players too. They have scheduled different hours but sometimes Yuuri could see one outside of the rink or even in the halls. 

Today was one of these days when they were tight on time and alternate without a break. The changing room right next to their, was already full of men changing into guards, ready to bleed on the ice.

If he couldn’t smell it, he could hear how a hockey team of massive alphas were having fun. 

As quickly as he could Yuuri stepped into the door of his changing room, wishing to be out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately, his own room was as full. 

Of course, there was difference between an ice hockey alpha and figure skating alpha, but right now Yuuri couldn’t really care less. Both smelled nearly as much aggressive and both would probably act the same if they suddenly, out of nowhere could smell a sweaty omega.

Yuuri shuddered at his own thoughts, mentally scold himself for having the thoughts in the first place. 

He sat down on bench in front of his locker and started untying and taking of his skates. He started doing the same with his sweatpants when he felt someone’s presence close beside him. 

Carefully he lifted his head only to found out it was Yuri. 

“Hey, Yuri. You need something?” he asked confused, continuing changing himself. 

“Yeah, Piggy. What’s wrong with you today, you can’t even land one quad?” he was suspiciously watching the older Yuuri. “You know, if you continue be this bad, Viktor’s whole career would be ruined. He stopped competing because of you and if you can’t even win a medal all of this would be absolutely pointless.”

Yuuri had to cringe at the harshness with which he was talking. But he could deny any of the words, at the end, he already knew any of them and beat himself with them every minute he got. 

“Viktor’s already told you,” Yuuri tried hide the shaking of his voice. “It’s just a bad day. Or more like a bad week. I’m sure you get these too sometimes.”

Yuri pursed his lips, looking no pleased by his answer at all.

“If you’re hiding your inability behind bad days you should really consider quitting all this shit.” 

And the other man couldn’t really say anything to that. 

“If you think this is a joke and you’re only using the old man for whatever reason believe me, you’re not gonna walk out of this as a winner.” 

“What? No!” Yuuri shouted, surprised and disturbed by his words. “I’m not trying to… use Viktor. I just want to skate, and I think he can really help me to get better.” 

Yuuri struggled to find the right words to describe what exactly he wanted from Viktor. If he was honest to himself, he probably didn’t even know.

The only think he could say without hesitation was that he wanted to stay with Viktor even if that would mean he could never again step on an ice again. How exactly would you describe that feeling?

“I’m not going to believe anything you say, really I just wanted to warn you that whatever intentions you have with him, you better twice think about them.” 

And Yuuri just nodded and watched him walk away. 

He was changing his shirt when the younger Yuri suddenly stopped in his track and slowly turned his head to look at him. He blinked and cautiously shook his head before walking away. 

Yuuri didn’t notice any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly stop Yuri and turned to look back at Yuuri? We can't be sure...
> 
> But comment your ideas anyway.


End file.
